


Better

by SerenePandemonium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Dad, Spider-son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenePandemonium/pseuds/SerenePandemonium
Summary: Just a sweet wholesome little Iron Dad and Spider-Son fic :))))





	1. I Wanted You To Be Better

_I wanted you to be better_.

  
He is better. He's the best of us all. This seventeen-year-old kid from Queens with a heart the size of the world. With the weight of the world on his shoulders.

  
Peter is the future. He's bright and full of hope and he cares. He's everything without the suit.

 

He was better. He was the best of us all. He was the future. He was bright and full of hope and he cared. He was everything without the suit.

 

 _Was_.

  
Tony watched as he turned to dust, clinging to him.

 

Peter didn't want to go. Tony didn't want him to go.

 

He never got to be the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiming to give people Infinity War feels even thought we all know they're gonna come back


	2. We Won, Mr. Stark

_I wanted you to be better._

 

How can he be better, when Tony Stark was the best of them all? The genius who changed the world. The hero who saved the world.

 

Tony told Peter that he was the future. Tony told Peter that he was everything without the suit.

 

How can there be a future, when the man who was supposed to lead them into the future is gone? Tony Stark was everything without his suit. Peter is nothing without Tony Stark.

 

Peter watched as the light in his eyes died, and Pepper cried.

 

Tony was ready to go. Peter didn’t want him to go.

 

_We won, Mr. Stark._

 

But we’re lost without you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiming to give people Endgame death feels because we all know he's never gonna come back


End file.
